Puppy Love
by Higura Natume
Summary: Kiba is turned into a dog as a result of a transformation jutsu. Ino picks him up without knowing that the dog is Kiba. Kibaino obviously
1. Chapter 1

"Die!" A man put out his hand and released a jutsu.

"No!" Kiba tried to run from the jutsu but it caught up with him.

poof Kiba turned into a small puppy. During the transformation he was knocked out. He lay there unconscious. The man left. Kiba didn't know him. But he seemed to be doing something suspicious so he questioned him. And it resulted in this.

Some time passed before some one found the dog. It was a girl with a ponytail. She picked up the puppy without realizing that it was a ninja. She gently cradled him in her arms and ran back home.

"Hold on puppy. You'll be okay." The girl gently told the puppy as she returned home. She stopped at a flower shop. She went inside.

"Mother!" She called out.

"Ino! Where were you?" A woman with a ponytail came out. She noticed the dog in her daughter's arm and stared at it.

"Ino, what is that?" She asked still staring at the dog.

"Mother, can we keep him?" Ino looked at her mother. She still looked doubtly,

"Please!" Ino begged.

"I found him lying on the ground hurt! He needs me!" Ino said.

"…Fine." Ino's mother sighed.

Ino's face brightened. "Really?"

"But you have to pay for everything."

"Leave it to me!" Ino said and happily ran up to her room. Since she'd been working on her medical ninjutsu, she tried one on the dog.

After she was done, she gave the dog a bath and let him sleep on her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba slowly opened his eyes…

"Mmmmm…" He mumbled. He tried to stand up but he was too tired. He slowly remembered what had happened. When he finally remembered everything he shot up.

'The guy! What happened!?' He looked around. He was in a room that was decorated with girl things.

"Oh! Did you wake up?" A girl…Ino! She picked Kiba up.

"You're so cute!" She hugged him.

His face pressed against her chest. His face burned red.

'I-Ino!?' He couldn't say anything!

'Why are you so big? What is happening?' Kiba looked around frantically trying to ignore Ino's chest. Then, he saw a mirror. It showed Ino sitting there hugging something. It wasn't a miniature Kiba. It was a puppy that was looking scared.

'Wait…I-I turned into a dog!?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first Kibaino story!

Rated Teen for reference on the female chest


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ino later invited all her friends to see her new dog.

"His name is Brownie!" Ino told her friends.

"She's cute…" Hinata said petting him.

'What the hell…' Kiba thought. The girls were petting him and adoring him the whole time.

'Although having this attention is kinda nice…' He thought. I mean it's pretty big to be adored like Kiba was right now.

"Where'd you find him?" Tenten asked.

"He was lying on the ground." Ino replied. She gave him a bone. Kiba started to bite and chew the bone. They were never going to find out that their puppy was Kiba by the way he was acting.

"Wonder what happened…" Temari said looking at the dog. The way she looked at him made Kiba a little nervous.

"I think he might have been beaten by some stupid kids." Ino said. "But I saved you didn't I?" Ino said and hugged Kiba.

'This is the life…' Kiba thought.

'Wait! I can't think this! I need to turn back into a human!' But he couldn't deny some thoughts. I mean any guy would enjoy being loved by girls like that. Except weirdos like Neji and Sasuke.

"Oh! Guys lets go eat!" Ino said and the girls left the room. Kiba was finally alone.

'How am I going to break this curse…?' Kiba thought. He didn't know what the jutsu was so he was totally lost. He looked out the window. What was that? Akamaru! Kiba sneaked out of the house and ran over to Akamaru.

'Akamaru! Do you recognize me?' Kiba asked Akamaru. Akamaru sniffed him. He barked.

'Yes! He understood!' Kiba thought. Just as he was about to ask Akamaru to help him a hand picked him up.

"Brownie, you need to stay inside." It was Ino.

'Damn…' Kiba thought.

"I don't want you to get lost or dirty!" She saw Akamaru.

"Oh! Did you make friends with him?" Ino asked Brownie. He barked.

'Yes!'

"Why don't we ask Kiba later if we can let you play with Akamaru?" Ino said and took Kiba back in.

'NOOOOOO!' Kiba reached his paw out at Akamaru. It was too late. The door closed.

Eventually the girls left. They hugged Brownie (Kiba). Each time his face was pressed against their chests.

'Must resist…' Kiba was thinking each time.

"Come on Brownie!" Ino picked Brownie up and put him down next to her on her bed.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Kiba thought. Ino snuggled up with Kiba. Kiba was suffocating from Ino's tight grip and the fact that he was sleeping with a girl.

"I love you Brownie." Ino whispered into his ear.

Kiba looked down. For some reason these words fell out of his mouth,

'I do too…' But it came out as a muffled bark. Ino smiled and kissed Kiba on his head.

Kiba and Ino were soon asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2! Kiba is enjoying his life as a dog. What is there to hate? He's got affection, service, and forgiveness on his side!

Will Kiba ever turn back!?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ino was bored. It was Saturday and all her friends had gone off with their boyfriends. It was the first time she noticed she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Why am I the only one with no boyfriend?" She whined.

She looked over at Brownie. He was chewing a bone. Every once in a while, he would look up at the sky. To Ino, the look that Brownie had when he looked up was very familiar. But she couldn't remember where she saw it from.

She got up and sat at her desk. She got out a pink notebook, a pink heart pencil, and a pink eraser. She thought. This is what she wrote:

_Possibilities for Boyfriends_

_Lee-No way! They'd all make fun of me!!! And I don't know him that well anyway._

_Chouji- Okay but I never really liked him in that meaning_

_Shino- Like his mysteriousness but I can't handle the bugs._

_Kiba- _

Ino stopped her pencil. There was nothing wrong with Kiba she could think of and he was single as far as she could tell.

'Maybe he would be okay. I mean he doesn't look that bad.' Ino thought. She turned to Brownie.

"Brownie, I need your help! Would it be okay if I asked Kiba out?" Ino asked Brownie. Brownie started to bark.

"Okay! I think that means yes!" Ino said and hugged Brownie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba had just been asked out. Not really, since the girl didn't know that it was Kiba she was talking to, but still. When she asked him for advice his reply was,

'Yes!!!!! That would be awesome!!!!'

But sadly Ino couldn't understand his words. Instead she was going to Kiba's house.

When Ino was about to leave, Kiba followed her. Ino then realized that he wanted to come and put a leash on him.

"Lets go Brownie!" She smiled and started to walk. Kiba walked with her. When they reached his house, Kiba rushed inside.

"Wait! Brownie!" Ino ran after Kiba. Kiba followed the scent of his mother to a room where she was reading some books. She looked up from her book.

"Who's this?" She asked as she patted Kiba on the head.

"I'm sorry…he just ran in." Ino said out of breath.

"That's all right. Do you need a check up?" She asked kindly and got up.

"No, I wanted to talk to Kiba." Ino replied. Kiba's mother's face darkened.

"Kiba disappeared yesterday. He went out to the training ground near the river. He didn't come back later so I went over there. But I couldn't find him." She replied. Then her eyes widened as she caught Kiba's scent. She noticed it was coming from the dog.

"That's strange. That was the spot I found Brownie." Ino mentioned.

'Has Mom figured it out?' Kiba thought.

"Ino-san I believe, can I check on your dog?" She asked.

"Uh… sure." Ino handed the dog over to Kiba's Mom.

"I'll be right back." She said and closed the door so Ino couldn't see.

"Kiba, what the hell happened?" Kiba's Mom asked him.

'I don't know! This guy said some jutsu and I turned into a dog. Ino picked me up later.' Kiba replied. Kiba's Mom understood him.

"I think you should stay with that girl for now." Kiba's Mom said.

'I wonder if this is 'That' jutsu…' She thought. 'If it is that jutsu, then we'll need her help.'

"Kiba, I'm going to do some research. I'll come back later okay?"

'Okay…' Kiba replied. Kiba's Mom picked him up and opened the door.

"He's fine. He's not sick or anything." She smiled.

"That's a relief!" Ino said and received Kiba back.

She put Kiba down and they walked back.

'I hope this will be okay…' Kiba's Mom thought as she looked back at the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Kiba could communicate with Akamaru, I made it so that Kiba's mom could talk to Kiba.

Kiba's mother knows something! Possibly will be told in next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kiba wasn't feeling well the next day. He was worried about what his mother was thinking.

'It seems like she knows something...' He thought.

Ino had training so she wasn't home.

'Dammit! I want to train!' The only thing that came out was a loud bark.

He looked out of the window. Then something caught his eyes.

'The guy that put the jutsu on me!?' Kiba got up and ran out the room onto the street. He looked around and saw the guy walking away.

'Wait!' Kiba ran off full source at the guy. When he finally caught up with the guy he stood right in front of him.

'Stop you bastard! Turn me back into a human!' Kiba barked at him. The guy grinned.

"I apologize, but I can't undo trhe jutsu." He smiled again. "Your mother should figure it oiut soon." He walked around Kiba as Ino was walking back from training. She spotted Kiba standing in the middle of the path dumbfounded.

"Brownie! What are you doing here?" She picked Kiba up.

'What does he mean? I need to get to Mom.' Kiba thought. He looked for a chance to escape. Ino waved to Sakura and loosened her grip.

'Now!' Kiba jumped out of Ino's arms and ran toward his house.

"Brownie!?" Ino ran after him.

Kiba reached the house and went in through the dog door. Kiba followed his mother's scent to his mother. She was sitting in a desk with tons of books around her. She was scratching her head and looking through all kinds of books.

'Mom!' Kiba shouted. Kiba's mother looked up startled.

"Kiba...I've found the curse, but I don't know if you'll be able to do it." She said.

'Don't worry! I'll be able to do anything no matter how hard!' He reassured her.

"No, it isn't that kind of difficult." She said.

'Not that kind?' Kiba asked.

"Kiba have you ever read 'Ther frog prince'?" Kiba's mother asked him.

'Yeah, why?' Kiba asked. Just then Ino knocked on the door.

Kiba's mother got up and told him.

"More about this later." She answered the door. Ino came in and took Kiba home.

'The frog prince...?' Kiba thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba is very dense. If you figured out how he has to turn back into a human, congratulation you're smarter than Kiba at the moment!

Kiba learns the shocking truth in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

'Why the hell would 'The Frog Prince' have anything to do with me turning into a dog?' Kiba thought. He was sitting on Ino's bed.

'There's something wrong with Brownie. He keeps running into Kiba's house. I wonder if he has anything to do with Kiba's dissapearance.' Ino thought watching Kiba. Eventually she was called to dinner and went downstairs.

Once she was gone Kiba got up and started to look around. He came to the bookshelf when he saw 'The Frog Prince.' Luckily, it was on the bottom shelf and he managed to pull it out with his mouth. It fell down in front of him. He started to turn pages of the book.

'I've never read this story...' He slowly turned the pages and read it to himself. Then he came to the end.

'The guy was turned into a frog by an evil witch?' Kiba thought. Then something struck him.

'Of course! This guy is like me! I was turned into a dog and he was turned into a frog!' He looked through it some more.

'How was the spell broken...' He thought as he looked through the book. Then he just froze.

'I-I have to kiss my true love!?' Kiba thought.

'S-So that's what she meant when she said it would be difficult.' He thought.

'But I don't even have a true love, and even if I did how would I get her to kiss me. I mean, I can't talk like the frog can.' Kiba thought.

Ino came back in. She was suprised to see Kiba with a book in front of him.

"Do you want to read the book?" Ino looked at the book.

"Oh, its my favorite 'The Frog Prince.'" She said and smiled.

She picked up the book, her dog and got in her bed.

She started to read Kiba the story. Kiba noticed that Ino had a pretty voice. He listened happily.

When she finished she laughed.

"Maybe you're my dog prince." She said. Kiba's ears perked up.

Ino picked Kiba up and kissed him as a joke.

"Poof!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba has turned back!!!! What will happen!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

'Oh, shit.' Kiba thought.

"What's happening?" Ino shouted between coughs. When the smoke cleared she thought,

'There's something really heavy on my lap...' When she finally saw Kiba, she screamed.

"Why are you here!!!!!" She threw pillows and chairs at him. Kiba ran out as fast as he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kiba came back his mother was smiling,

"So you did it, eh?" She asked.

"I didn't do it, SHE did it." He said. What was strange was that he didn't feel disgusted. He actually felt kinda glad.

"You liked it didn't you?" Kiba's mother looked at him.

"NO!!!!! I DIDN'T LIKE IT!!!!! I DIDN'T HATE IT BUT...NO!!!!" Kiba started to rendomly say stuff.

"All right, calm down." Kiba's mother tried to comfort him. "...But she is cute." She mentioned.

"Please just stop talking about that..." Kiba said now exhausted. He started to go up the stairs.

"I'm going to sleep." He said.

"He's still a child." She said. "Puppy love if you ask me!" She said and returned to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino couldn't sleep at all. She was still wondering what happened.

'Why did Kiba appear and Brownie suddenly dissapear.' She thought as she sat up in her bed.

"Wait!" Ino shouted.

'Wasn't Brownie and Kiba in the same spot?' She thought about it. 'Yes! They were! And they changed after she kissed him...' She ran over to her bookshelf and got out a book that had all of the jutsus listed on it. (I know that isn't possible but bear with me)' She looked through it.

'Ah! Here it is! But the jutsu doens't have a name. Only used by the ninja called 'Cupid'...?' Ino thought.

'Then if Kiba was under this jutsu...then it wasn't his fault...' Ino felt guilty for the way she acted.

'I'll go apologize tomorrow.' Ino thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd to last chapter!

Kiba and Ino are both starting to realize their feelings for eachother!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Someone knocked on the Inuzuka's house. Kiba's mother answered.

"Yes...?" Kiba's mother answered. She paused when she saw Ino at the door.

"C-can I come in?" Ino asked nervously.

"Sure." Kiba's mother said letting her in.

"Is Kiba here?" Ino asked looking around.

'So she knows whats going on.' Kiba's mother thought.

"He's in his room. Wait here." Kiba's mother said heading toward Kiba's room. She knocked on the door.

"Kiba!" She yelled.

No answer.

"Kiba! Answer me!"

Still no answer.

"Ino's here!"

"What!?" Kiba yelled.

"Open the damn door Kiba!"

Kiba looked at the door.

'What if she hates me?' Kiba thought.

"Now!" She yelled.

'Might as well face it.' Kiba thought as he got up to open the door.

"Come here." Kiba's mother said and dragged Kiba to the front door. Ino was waiting there.

"Kiba!" She said and looked up.

"W-well...I'm sorry for throwing things at you. It wasn't your fault..." She said looking down nervously.

"Wha...It's not your fault!" Kiba said. He was shocked that Ino would blame herself.

"I have to do some work." Kiba's mother said and left the room.

'Geez, does she have to act like that?' Kiba thought.

"Kiba it's not your fault. I hurt you without knowing what was happening." Ino said.

"Anyone would've done that if someone appeared in your lap like that." Kiba said.

"Um...since Brownie was you and everything..." Ino said.

'What?' Kiba thought.

"You know I like you right...?" Ino said hesitantly.

"..." Kiba thought for a second. "Well, I like you too..."

"Really?" Ino's eyes brightened.

"Then can we go to the mall with the other couples?" Ino asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Kiba said.

"Okay!" Ino said and kissed Kiba on the cheek.

Kiba's face burned red. Ino smiled.

Kiba's mother watching, smiled and said,

"What a puppy love..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done!!!! I enjoyed writing this story a lot!

Thank you people who read this whole thing!!!!!

Also thank you people who favorited or reviewed this story!


End file.
